bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 278
Die Folge beginnt damit, dass Tōshirō Hitsugaya, noch vom Kampf ganz außer Atem zu seiner Gegnerin Tia Harribel sieht, die von ihm mit seiner Technik Hyōten Hyakkasō in Eis eingeschlossen wurde. Auch Soifon und Marechiyo Ōmaeda sind von ihrem Kampf ziemlich angeschlagen. Als Soifon dann droht zusammen zu sacken, will Marechiyo sie stützen, wird jedoch von Soifon von seinem Vorhaben abgebracht. Beide sehen daraufhin zu den Rauchschwaden am Himmel, die durch die Explosion des aufeinander Treffens von Soifons Bankai Jakuho Raikoben und dem Espada Barragan Luisenbarn verursacht wurde. Ōmaeda kommentiert den Anblick damit, dass der Espada schon Furcht einflößend gewesen sei, doch Soifon dreht sich nur weg und betont, dass dieser nun der Vergangenheit angehöre. Beim Kampf zwischen Shunsui Kyōraku und Coyote Starrk mischt sich nun Jūshirō Ukitake in, der mit seinem Schwert Sōgyo no Kotowari das Cero Metorajetta von Coyote eingesaugt und zurück geschickt hat. Der Primera stellt sich nun die Frage, wie es möglich sei, dass der Shinigami ein Cero abschießen könne. Shunsui sieht gleichzeitig fragen zu seinem Freund, der keine Wiederrede duldet und Shunsui beim Kampf unterstützen will, zumal er Shunsui auch bittet, dass dieser sein Bankai nicht einsetzte, da an diesen Ort zu viele es sehen könnten. Coyote wendet sich nun an Ukitake und scheint dessen Fähigkeit durchschaut zu haben. Noch einmal um völlig sicher zu gehen, schießt er auf den Weißhaarigen Shinigami der das Cero wie zuvor zurückschickt. Damit hat der Espada die Technik endgültig durchschaut, Ukitake absorbiert seine Attacke und sendet sich kurz darauf zu seinem Starrk zurück. Ebenfalls ist es dem Shinigami möglich mit seinem Zanpakutō Geschwindigkeit des Rückstoßes zu regeln, sodass dem Gegner keine Zeit zum Ausweichen bleibt. Ukitake ist beeindruckt, das Starrk es geschafft hat nach den paar Mal in der er die Technik zu Gesicht bekommen hat zu durchschauen. Jedoch sagt ihm Starrk daraufhin, dass dieser noch einiges mehr herausgefunden hat, nämlich dass auch seine Attacke ein Limit hat, welches er nun austesten werde. Doch da mischt Shunsui wieder mit und schlägt von hinten zu, doch der Espada kann sich ducken und ihm so entgehen. Coyote ist verärgert über diese Hinterhältigkeit und ein schneller Kampf entbrennt. Shunsui benutzt sein Shunpo und verhindert es so, dass der Espada einen Schuss abfeuern kann. Daraufhin schießt der Arrancar blind in alle Richtungen und drängt Shunsui in die Ecke. Doch dieser tauscht schnell die Plätze mit Jūshirō, der das Cero erneut neutralisiert und zurückschießt. Doch auch Coyote kann ausweichen und will nun ernsthaft zurückschlagen. Doch genau in diesem Moment öffnet sich eine riesige Garganta und Wonderweiß, gefolgt von einem riesigen Hollow betreten das falsche Karakura. Blitzschnell greift Wonderweiß auch schon an und durchstößt Jūshirōs Torso von hinten mit seiner bloßen Hand, bevor der Shinigami überhaupt reagieren kann. Sofort will Shunsui seinem Freund zur Hilfe eilen, wird aber selbst von Starrk in den Rücken geschossen, da dieser meint, dass Wonderweiß' auftaucht bedeutet, dass Aizen nicht länger warten möchte. Beide Shinigami fallen daraufhin verletzt zu Boden. Nun stößt Wonderweiß einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus, welcher zuerst Tia Harribels Eis zerbrechen lässt und daraufhin den Rauch um Barragan verziehen lässt, sodass beide Espada wieder befreit und kampfbereit sind. Unten am Boden bittet nun Izuru Kira den Kommandanten Komamura, der die ganze Zeit über die Verletzten bewacht hat, in den Kampf einzutreten, da die Situation nun aussichtslos erscheint. Doch es kommt noch schlimmer für die Gotei 13. Der riesige Hollow, genannt Fura, pustet kurzer Hand das Feuer, was die drei Verräter umgab aus, und befreit, Aizen, Gin und Tōsen kurzer Hand. Doch Hilfe scheint gekommen, denn die so genannt Vizards betreten die Front, angeführt von Shinji Hirako, Aizen ehemaligen Kommandanten. Aizen erinnert sich kurz an die bekannten Gesichter und den Vorfall ihrer hollowfizierung in jener Nacht. Shinji lächelt ihn daraufhin an und begrüßt ihn keck. Shinigami Zukan Ichigo und seine Freunde befinden sich in der Großstadt aus dem Ending Stay Beautiful. Die Truppe hält ausschau nach Jūshirō Ukitake, der ihnen den Treffpunkt genannt hat, bis Uryu Ishida eine Gruppe von Leuten erblickt, die von hinten aussehen wie Jūshirō, Shunsui, Nanao, Sentarō und Kiyone, und eilt sofort zu ihnen. Doch er hatte sie verwechselt. In diesem Augenblick fliegt auch schon ihr Flugzeug über ihre Köpfe. Somit wurde für Episode 279 ein neues Ending angekündigt. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode